RWBY: FATE SUCKS! (next Ch in progress)
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: 'don't tempt fate' the one thing your parent's tell you when you wish for something unrealistic and stupid, I didn't just tempt fate, I pissed it the f*** off, now I'm in a completely new world, and there's only one i trust and may soon care about if this crap keeps up, her name is Ruby. Rated M for extreme Violence, mild sexual themes, and my foul language. art credit MaryM8D
1. Introduction

AN: new story, and hopefully the last for a while, this is a self insert into RWBY, and will or will not follow the main plot of RWBY. Haven't decided yet. Hopefully this gets some attention, like my second story Courier and the Zero. That's really all I ask, and that you guy's put down some reviews, makes me feel like I'm doing something right. And if your wondering why I'm using the weapons I'll have go onto my main page, I explain it there, sort of. And this is going to be a hell of a long chapter, the longest I've ever done because you all deserve it! ALL RIGHT ENOUGH LOLIGAGGING! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

P.S. If you find any errors in grammar or spelling please pop a review, it helps me with my skill as a writer believe it or not.

BTW, see how many references to other shows, movies, anime, internet shows and games you can see.

RWBY: FATE SUCKS

How many of you have heard of the quote "don't tempt fate," I'll bet most of you have. I like to it rephrase now, "you fuck with fate, she'll toss your sorry ass out the nearest air lock and let you fly through the currents of time and space itself." That's My take on the whole fate situation, hold on, you sound like your talking from experience? Well yes I am, see, it all started about 6 hours ago. I like all rebellious teenagers, do some pretty stupid things, don't deny it you know it's true.

So, I had, in my boundless wisdom, decided to 'tempt fate.' I'll... spare you the details but to say Fate was cross would be the Gud Damn understatement. There I was, in the pure black abyss, arms crossed, and my 'confessors' face on and even though I wasn't the real thing, I like that term better than poker face. You'd think I'd be freaking out right? Your right but I deal with my fear in my head and not scream at the top of my lungs and balling my eyes out. My mind is basically going over every single thing that happened and what will happen, maybe I should get Scotty? Nah, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

I was either going to another world, or just staying there, I honestly had no idea. If I went to Attack on titan, then I WOULD scream at the top of my lungs and ball my eyes out while running away from giant wiggling naked people with a grin that would but a certain psycho clown with a cut up smile on his face put to shame. If I got sent to a certain kingdom under the sea and turned into a mermaid... merman, I'd freak out and go on a sharkanian killing spree. If a certain magical kingdom with a floating continent, I'd be whipping a snotty rich noble into submission, please ignore how wrong that sounded.

But nope, I was sent somewhere else entirely, a rather dense and sinister looking forest, this all took place in the time frame of six hours, I believe, my internal clock is fucked up and I don't remember a lot. Strange, I don't even remember my name, probably just a side effect I guess, oh well, no more past tense talking, time to get up and find out where the bloody hell I am. As I stood up, a hang over level head ache made itself known, groaning, I look at my body and... wtfisthisshit!

'Why am I wearing a U.S.M.C. Standard Body armor? And is that a Spas-12?' reaching behind my right side I pulled forth a weapon that looked like a Pimp my assault rifle. An M4A1 standard assault Carbine that had every addition rail maxed out and even some not on the addition rails, it was heavy to be sure but it wasn't something I couldn't handle and I wasn't worried about recoil.

It's the Spas-12 I was worried about, I know that these things can buck like a mule. Ah, what ever, always wanted a Spas for a long time now. My fascinated observations of my guns was cut short when I heard a low growl behind me, turning around and shouldering my M4A1 at the bushes I held my breath and waited for the creature that decided to rear it's ugly little head that was about to be turned to mush by 5.56 NATO ammunition. Or not, oh crap, my eyes widened as werewolf-like creatures came out of the brush, and they were armored like goblins from that game about a scroll or whatever it was, coarse black hair covered their bodies and saliva poured from their mouths, oh fuck me sideways on a pole, screw this!

5 Minutes later

I don't know how long I've been running and I should have collapsed from exhaustion by now, but I will never look a gift horse in the mouth. Then I hit a small clearing and, "EEP" a feminine voice sounded as I ran into something solid, shit, I fucked up, I fucked up didn't I. As we hit the ground I was unfortunately on top, using my arms I raised my self half-push up style and got a good look at the unfortunate girl I stumbled onto. Gorgeous, that is all I can say, black hair with red highlighted tips, thick, black eyelashes, silver eyes, red riding hood cloak, black and red goth corset and skirt, silver cross necklace, black steel toe combat boots with black stockings, and what looks like an ammunition belt. She really likes black and red doesn't she?

Her mouth opens to either scream or ask me to get off but the howls of those stupid werewolf wannabees ruin the moment and her eyes widen instead. I took this moment to look over my shoulder, jump up from the gorgeous female below me, shoulder my weapon once again but this time with the resolve to pulverize anything that came through that brush. She got behind me and I held my arm up with a closed fist to keep her there. In a matter of seconds the first Balverine monster appeared and I fired my Assault rifle, the result, surprising enough was the things gaining a new breathing hole in it's forehead and the entire back end of it's skull pulverized, it's head snapped back and it slumped down.

I look back at the girl who had a very surprised look on her face and gave her a goofy lopsided grin. More howls erupted and the horde appeared, and I responded by slamming the trigger of my weapon repeatedly, sending somewhat accurate rounds down range and tearing into the werewolves, the girl behind me decided to help by pulling out a bulky bolt action rifle and started shooting as well. ***CLICK* **the Magazine fell from my weapon and in just 2 to 3 seconds I had another one inserted and pulled the charging handle back and continued popping rounds for another 4 seconds before everything in front of me and the girl were dead. Taking a deep breath I lowered my smoking weapon and let my guard down, BIG mistake.

A werewolf twice the size of the others immediately charged out and slammed me into the ground, the girl started doing something with her gun but the beast grabbed her and threw her away like a bug, she slammed into a tree 20 feet away and cried out as she slid down the length of the tree. The monster had me in a death grip as it held me to the ground, my weapons and back pack digging painfully into my body. It's maw opened, fully intending to rip me a new one until bullet after bullet hit it's face, pockmarking and denting it's armored skull. The girl had recovered and was distracting it from me, after a second it let me go and charged her. She didn't run, and with one movement her bolt action rifle became a SCYTHE! seriously? In a blink the monster was on her and swiping it's clawed hand towards her, only for her to disappear in a flurry of rose petals, uh, Kasumi Much?

She reappeared behind the beast and hit it repeatedly, putting slashes into it's bone-like Armor, but wasn't really hurting it at all except pissing it off even more. It turned with frightening speed and back handed her with full force and she flew back towards my direction. She landed rather hard next to me, getting on my hands and knees I crawled to her and flipped her onto her back. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, sweat rapidly fell down her face, mixing with the blood that formed at her nose and mouth. Shit! That's bad, I started to panic but pushed it down as I turned around a little to late as the Werewolf slashed down wards.

It's claws barely touched me but the impact still hurt like a bitch. Yelping, I fell onto the girl, my head on her stomach as the rest of my body rested on the ground, we looked liked a T, but back to the eminent death of this beautiful girl and me that I was not going to allow. I jumped up, ignoring the pain and jammed the barrel of the Spas-12 into the Werewolves mouth and said the most cheesiest thing I could think of "astalavista... baby," I then pulled the trigger 7 times, each shell fell from the ejection port as the 3/ought buckshot's tore the Werewolf's head into a fine and chunky mist and it's body to shreds. And as the last shell fell, the lifeless and headless body dropped and I let my blood and brain covered shotgun lower to the ground and fell black to my previous position with the bad ass mystery girl.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes, just breathing. "nice guns, very ***deep breath*** effective" she finally says, trying to get up, and in the process making me get up. "eh, we can talk about that later, what I want to know now is where the hell am I?" I scraped the remnants of the Werewolf off my Spas, she looked at me funny. "we're in Vytal forest, you don't look like a student of the academy, your not wearing anything I'm familiar with, how did you get here?" she questioned and I just shrugged, "you ever hear the saying 'don't tempt fate' (she nods) well let's just say I did a hell of a lot more than that and pissed it off instead, now I'm here." shrugging again and satisfied I cleaned most of my weapon, I turned to the girl.

"Hmm, hey, you wanna come with me?" she finally asked, I raised my eyebrow,

"well your the first person I've met here so I'd think I'd better, what's your name?" She gave me a polite but sort of sheepish smile and started to say something but was cut off by another female voice. I looked to the new female and, wow, she is white, seriously white, everything she wore, even her hair was white. The only exception of the red in her jacket and the ice blue high lights on her clothing, same color as her eyes, beautiful I'll admit that.

"RUBY! there you are! Geez you really are a dunce, don't sulk every time someone argues with you. Your lucky I heard you fighting when I did!" the new woman, Weiss scolded the now named Ruby and completely ignored me. "I'm sorry Weiss, but I had help so it's all right, actually I'm lucky he was here, or you would have found me getting me throat ripped out by a Beowolf Major. My Aura was really low but it's recharging now so I'm good" Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and Weiss turned to me.

"yes I helped her, ask that headless corpse over there *pointed to the now name Beowolf Major* and before you ask, no I'm not from here so I will be following you girls until I figure out what the hell I'm gonna do, and don't ask me my name cause I don't remember. I think it may have been a side effect of being ripped out of my reality and slammed into this one." I explained, Weiss looked confused but more howls were heard before she could question me further. I started running and as I past Ruby I grabbed her wrist. "Time to go! Where are you girls headed!" I yelled/asked as we ran and Weiss, who was running next to me pointed to our one 'a clock and I turned to that direction.

After a couple of minutes running, we came to a clearing with some kinda ruins at the center and to the right was a big crack in the earth and a cliff going up above us hundreds of feet. And I could just barely see the top of more ruins past the trees at the cliffs. Two people were here, a black dressed woman with a bow on her head, and a very busty blonde. We stopped in front of them and tried to catch our breath, finally got to look over the new girls, seriously, is this academy all girls or something?! Oh well, the one on the right was wearing all black and white, a cute black bow adorned the top of her head, she wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings were white symbols that vaguely resemble Belladonna flowers.

On her top she's wearing black ribbons on her arms with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Her black buttoned vest had coattails on the back side and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her stomach and belly button. Her white shorts look to be connected to her shirt but I can't tell, her shorts have a zipper on the front of each of her legs and what looks to be a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, the stockings and shorts look like they belong in a sexy underwear area but who am I to judge, shes beautiful, but the one on the right is just plain sexy.

She was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, gold buttons. She's also wearing a brown belt with a buckle, pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest is the banner, except it's gold in color. Her lower body has black short shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back mini skirt.

OK, stop describing every single person you damn it! Back to the conversation, I think their talking, "so sis, who's the boy friend?" the Blonde asked Ruby, wait wait wait, their sisters? Not blood that's fo damn sure. Ruby seemed to realize that I still had her hand in mine and started blushing, she looked up to me and I shrugged, not really bothered by it at all and not forcing her to keep it like that so she didn't pull away like what would happen in an anime. "eh, not really a boy friend, just someone who has no clue where he is and decided to follow the first nice person around here, just so happened to be Ruby. Her hands in mine, so what, we were sorta running for our lives" I shrugged again all nonchalant. The blonde raised an Eye brow and mirrored my shrug before replying, "that's no fun, but I guess I'll find some one else to tease." well, she's blunt and to the point.

Then a feminine YEEHAA! Sounded from the forest and a massive bear-like creature came out of the forest and fell down looking pretty dead, but that didn't bother me, what did was the girl that had been seemingly riding the beast into the clearing. She fell off and landed on her feet and looked like she was pouting, "AWWWW, it's broken!" she cried, seeming sorry for the creature she'd just killed.

OK, I'm worried about that girls sanity, another figure exited the brush were the ADHD girl came from and put his hands to his knees, trying to get his breath back. "Nora... don't ever... do... that again...please..." but apparently Nora wasn't there any more and was behind me, "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" she squealed in glee jumping up and down with an over sized chess piece in her hands. "NORA!" the green dressed man yelled tiredly as he walked towards the group.

"coming Ren!" Nora took off with frightening speed and jumped right behind Ren and followed him at his pace. When they arrived I asked, "how do you survive?" Ren just shrugged and sighed again. And then I heard a high pitched girly scream sound from the forest. Every one present looked to he direction the scream came from and soon enough a blonde... guy came flying towards us, Weiss was nice enough and summoned what looked like a snow flake force field that caught the boy and dropped him to the ground. "oww" he groaned as he tried to stand, Pitying him I decided to help him. He nodded his thanks as I gave him my hand, had to let go of Ruby sometime... oh well.

Then the howls erupted again, this time there was a lot of them, everyone put up their defensive stance and looked across the field 70 meters away and multiple Beowolves appeared from the forest, 100 small ones, about 20 big ones. But before anyone could start attacking I rushed forward, Ruby gasped and followed me. I ran for about a second before I skidded to a stop, got to one knee, and shouldered my Modded M4A1 (think Sarah Farron from FFXIII-2). Putting my elbow to my left knee for better stabilization, I unloaded down range.

The rifle jumped with every pull of the trigger, sending hot metal forward at 1600ft per second. Brass shell casings hit the ground and each other, eliciting a ringing metal symphony with the drums being the miniature explosions of compressed gas at the end of the barrel of the weapon that was firing them. The click of the trigger was the instructor, flicking his wand/stick to the music. The adrenaline pumped through my body as time slowed, every pop and flash within in seconds of each other. The gun clicked empty and a fresh Magazine was slapped in place not even three seconds later and the charging handle was pulled and the scarlet ballet was continued. I have never fired a weapon before so I don't know how I'm doing this but maybe Fate ain't such a dick after all.

Ruby joined me and soon anyone with ranged capabilities was firing at the incoming mob of Beowolves that were already almost cut down by a quarter by yours truly. By the time they almost reached us there were 52 left, including 14 majors. M4A1 clicked empty once again and was dropped, I stood up and pulled the charging pump on my freshly filled Spas-12, stained red with blood. The others switched to melee and we form an unbreakable line. The first beowolf reached us and got a shotgun to the face, spraying blood and bone onto it's fellow monsters. Ruby slashed her Scythe madly as the Beowolves crawled over each other, Ren was blasting them with his bladed pistols, and Nora... well let's just say that certain psycho Clown with the cut up face would be pissing himself in fear.

The last beowolf finally fell, everyone had injuries, but their Aura as it was called was healing them as well as it could. I, unfortunately didn't have Aura, so pain is all I felt from the multiple cuts and gashes from claws and teeth, I was not made for close combat it seems. I let the Spas drop from my hands and let it rest on the strap on my shoulder and my arms hanged limply. Ruby came up to me, having compacted her Scythe, "hey, are you all right?' she looked at me with a rather concerned look. I just shrugged and put my left arm around her shoulder to keep my balance. "hey, here's you gun." I looked around to see Ren, holding my M4A1 towards me, nodding, I took it with my free hand and just let it hang on my fingers with my arm.

"well, that was a thing" the Blonde woman declared tiredly. I grunted and gestured for Ruby to let me sit down, surprisingly she sat next to me, hugging her knees to her chest, shrugging I looked out to the carnage of black haired bodies. Wait, is that that a red haired woman running out of the trees? Why's she running that fa... OH SHIT THAT'S ONE BIG MOTHA FUCKIN SCORPION! I comically fell back and jumped onto my feet with Ruby not far behind. The blonde boy looked panicked, "Pyrha!" he called and started running, his sword brandished.

Me and Ruby followed suit, reloading the M4A1 with my last clip minus one bullet (that will be explained in the next chapter) and as Pyrha got to us I pulled her behind me, got into a stance to help with the recoil, and pulled the trigger. But this time I held it, and the Assault rifle got to shine in it's original purpose. Shells poured out of the Ejector and lead sprayed the massive scorpion. Chunks of it's armor exploded off and ammunition pierced into it's undefended parts, it screeched and charged forward, I was the new target.

It's claw was deflected by Pyrha's shield before it hit me and Ruby took the opportunity to attack, but the other claw came forward and struck her full force, throwing her back. My gun went dry and I used it as a spear by rushing forward a stabbing one of the Scorpions many eyes. It screeched again and rushed forward, bashing and throwing me back like Ruby. The Blonde man in sync with Pyrha attacked together, alternating between defending and striking the Scorpion. Ruby attacked again, this time hitting it directly, taking out another eye.

The others had just come into the fray, I attacked with Blake, creating openings for her with my shotgun and she exploited them. The Blonde woman was literally beating the shit out of it's face and Weiss was using her barriers to keep the creature confused. It was going well, until it decided to use both it's claws and tail, whipping the tail around and smashing it's claws together. The back end of it's tail found me and I was sent flying into Blake. Ruby and her sister narrowly escaped being crushed by the claws. The Blonde guy and Pyrha found themselves hit with the full force of the Scorpions tail, Nora just dodged.

It turned to the source of it's main threat, in other words, me. It's stinger rose and flew towards me with astounding speed and I was only able to dodge it with a glancing blow. The pointed traced itself across my back, as I fell again. I don't know if it poisoned me, but it still hurt like a sumbitch! It reared again, only to be momentarily distracted by the hail of projectiles peppering it's side. It gave me the chance to run up to it's head, shove the Spas into it, and let's just say it's not getting back up. Silence, the only thing heard was my heavy breathing, resting the Spas-12 on my shoulder, I walked from the corpse. Every one present just stared, "what, do I need a shower or something?" I asked them, tilting my head side ways, everyone laughed, except Weiss, she just smiled.

"everyone got their artifact?" Ruby asked the group, getting nods from every one but me, she smiled and fist pumped the air. "Alright! Let's get back to the academy!" and we started walking, I finally got to look over my self, blood, and a lot of soon to be scars. Sighing, jogged to the front of the group, to Ruby and her sister, everyone gave me friendly nods, even Ren, who seems like the reversed type. I soon reached the front and greeted Ruby and her sister.

"hey" she gave a small wave, I just nodded, "huh, so are you gonna be my sisters friend? Names Yang by the way" Yang asked nonchalantly and I grinned, putting my arm over Ruby's shoulder which, she thankfully did not remove but accepted with a smile. "Yang, my and your sister have been friends since that first fight when I got here." I explained. "yeah, I can see that, Ruby usually isn't this relaxed with people she's just met." Yang smiled at her sister who in turned pouted, "that's only because I can't seem to actually talk to people correctly" Ruby complained to which yang laughed. "it's all good kiddo" Yang sighed and we went silent for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, thanks for saving me when we first met, I hope we can be good friends, OK?" Ruby whispered nervously to me, I looked at her at smiled. "sounds like a plan, just got to figure out what to do now" Ruby nodded and smiled. I looked over to Yang, and saw she had a sort of sinister look in her eye, Oh crap, I've watched to many anime's to know exactly what she's thinking.

I'm in trouble aren't I, I take it back, Fate, you suck.

AN: there's chapter One ya'll, very long chapter indeed. A couple of things, first, you'll notice that the Grim are a hell of a lot stronger and smarter, and before you start complaining about my character, hear me out. The ammunition My O'C is using is Military grade Armor piercing Explosive tip, why you may ask? One reason, my character will not have Aura, so I needed to give him an advantage over the grim. Same reason for having him an expert marksmen, and in my opinion, I feel that our ammunition is just a hell of a lot more effective than the 'DUST' propellent rounds. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

AN: wow, just wow, never expected that many favs and follows over night, two times better than

Courier and the Zero! Shout out to the fellow writers and readers for the support they've given me.

Necrorizah, Rancorlover, SoulSniper, Jonah1603, JPVE, coduss, and EwaNightmare. Thank you all! Sucks that my reference game was ignored completely, 'sigh' oh well, Now for the next chapter.

( ) AN, thoughts, and interesting facts

' ' OC thoughts, except for when it's put with confessor.

P.S. Read the AN at the bottom for my explanation on why I did what I did with RUBY X OC.

RWBY: FATE SUCKS

CHAPTER 1:

Remnant

We reached the 'Academy' by late midday, and I have to say, holy shit that's a big fucking castle, the Ruler of D'hara would be impressed. As we approached what seemed to be the main hall, a silver-haired man with eyeglasses and a cane waited for us. He briefly glanced at me and looked back towards the group. Ruby stepped in front of the group towards the man.

"you seem to have all collected your Artifacts, and someone else it appears" the man casually said and Ruby nodded,

"yes Professor Ozpin, we were successful, and as for the new member-" she was cut off by Pro. Ozpin when he raised his hand.

"we will discuss the mystery boy in my office after the Entrance ceremony Miss Rose, now will everyone except the new comer go inside like the rest of the students and wait to be assigned a team." everyone nodded and left, Ruby looked back to me and then followed after Yang. Ozpin then looked to me and gestured to follow him so I did.

"you have my thanks for assisting my student's against that many Grim young man, and before you blame your self, I agree that you were the cause of the swarm only because of your sudden appearance in this world. I am curious as to why? When you could have run and not interfered with the people here you saved miss Rose instead of leaving her to die by the pursuing grim, you CHOSE to protect her a second after meeting her. Later you protected more strangers from an almost certain death against the many more grim that pursued you, and then took down one of the most dangerous Grim known to us, granted it was injured but you still did.

You, a complete stranger to this wold, put your self in mortal danger for it's inhabitants that are not your own, nearly sacrificing yourself twice for those same people and because of your first fight already consider one of them friends, this dear boy has not only gained you the trust of that young woman, her sister, and her soon to be team, but the head Master of one of the greatest Hunter Academy's in all of Remnant, me." we had finally stopped walking and were almost on the podium in front of the new and current students, Ozpin turned to me after he said that praise but didn't wait for my answer.

"you may stand by me as I congratulate the new students and give them their teams, or you can go to the infirmary to get your wounds cleaned, your choice." he then turned and walked onto the podium, but before he got to the mic and announced the crowd I replied to his question,

"I did it because I'm not some heartless human that would leave a child to die just because I don't belong in this world" he turned around and gave me a curious, but accepting look. A second later he continued to the microphone, should I follow him? I've never really been good with crowds but you only live once right? I walk up the stairs and stop next to Ozpin and his assistant.

She glanced at me, nodded slightly, and turned back to the crowd. I casually put my M4A1 on my shoulder (think claymore pose from Dark souls) and My nearly empty Spas-12 was resting against my chest, slanted down at an angle from my right shoulder to left waist.

I scanned the crowd passively, my 'confessors' face on to give a look of a silent guardian. Then I found Ruby, she was excited to no end and talking nonstop, until she looked up and stopped talking, Weiss and Yang, confused, followed her gaze and looked at me. I allowed a small smile for a second before continuing to scan the crowd. A lot of people were looking at me to be sure I just , Ozpin called the first group, and gave them the name CRDL. They look like bullies and assholes, but what can you do about it?

Next was the now named Jaune, Nora, Pyrha, and Ren. They were named JNPR, and led by Jaune. The last people I was familiar was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, they fittingly were named RWBY. And they're fearless leader, Ruby Rose. Shocked silent, Ruby just stared at Ozpin as he congratulated her and Yang hugged her. Her eyes met mine and I just smiled, she smiled as well and after that more teams were called and made.

3 Hours later.

I finally got out of the medical wing, bandaged and cleaned wounds covered by what could be considered bloody Rags with Kevlar. I walked to the Head masters Office where he and Team RWBY would be waiting. Soon I was at the door and knocked, a voice called for me to enter. Nodding slightly I opened the door and entered, team RWBY was sitting on a long couch on the left side, Ozpin was behind his desk on the opposite side of the room, an empty chair opposite him and the desk but I chose to stand. Finally he spoke.

"So young man, what do you plan on doing now that you've been, as Ruby and Weiss put it, 'ripped from your reality and slammed into this one.'" Ozpin leaned in with his elbows on the desk and hands crossed.

"I honestly only have one option, staying here. As I know nothing of this world and the only person I remotely trust is currently in this room. I would like to stay at this academy for the time being until I find something to do with my life." I shrugged,

"I have a better idea, become a student and join a team." Ozpin stated rather bluntly, even I was surprised at his offer, but it made sense, it's better than just wandering around homeless for the rest of my life.

"Alright, deal, I have one more request, Mr. Ozpin" I pulled one 5.56 NATO round and 12-gauge 3/ought buckshot shell from my pant pocket and put them on the desk, Ozpin eyed them curiously and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I used up most of my ammunition during the two battles I was here, and need a way to get more ammunition and magazines, as I lost all but one during the fight as well, will you be able to find a machine that can recreate these rounds to the precise measurements and the gun powder used in the rounds and put them together so I can use them in my weapons without having to worry about them exploding in my face, and you can't use this Dust propellent as I have no way to know what would happen." I requested and explained, he nodded as he picked up the 5.56 round and examined it.

"this looks like the old ammunition that we used before the discovery of Dust, I'll send this to the Armory and see if we have what your looking for, and if we don't then I'll buy one, don't worry about money, consider this the final thanks for your help earlier today." Ozpin put the round down and crossed his arms. I also took out the M4A1 Magazine and put it next to the two rounds on the desk, and stepped away, Ozpin nodded.

"I'll get you a Scroll and by tomorrow you'll have a uniform, Miss Rose, this was the other part of why I wanted your team present, as you're familiar with your soon to be classmate, and as your the only one he seems to trusts, would you be willing to allow him onto your team? " Ozpin looked to Ruby and she in turn looked to her team and received one eager nod (Yang of course), one Reluctant nod (Weiss), and shrug (Blake). She turned back to Ozpin, nodded and smiled.

"Then it's settled, you may leave now, and you may want some different apparel, when you leave for town during the weekend feel free to purchase new armor, I'll front the bill for any purchases you make, and don't go cheap, you'll need proper armor." Ozpin stated as he turned to me and smiled, I just nodded and with team RWBY, left the office. After the door closed I gestured for them to lead the way to our new dorm.

No one talked on the way there but I honestly didn't mind at all, after a few minutes we arrived and entered the small, four bed, empty room, the beds were put next to each other and the room was rather bland but what ever. And after a few minutes every one but me was in their pajamas and in bed. Ruby seemed to notice that I had no bed.

"hey, where are you gonna sleep? The floor isn't very good for that." she frowned and Yang must have decided that was the best time to tease her sister.

"why don't ya sleep with Ruby! I'm sure she wouldn't mind! Ain't that right Rubles!" Yang cackled loudly as Ruby grew as red as her cloak.

"YANG! why do you.. I... It's not like tha... Why would you say that!" Ruby cutely stuttered over her words as she tried... and failed to deny what Yang was suggesting. I decided to put my impute then.

"Yang" Ruby stops stuttering and Yang looked at me.

"Haven't you noticed the state of dress I'm currently in 'gesturing to my torn and bloodied U.S.M.C. Uniform,' would you really want me sleeping next to you in these?" Weiss and Blake simply nodded at my suggestion. Yang got that evil look in her eye again, oh dear lord would she just give up!

"That's why you should strip to your underwear! That way you won't have to sleep in those clothes, Ingenious!" Yang fist pumped the air and Ruby went a darker fade of red, If that was even possible, hell, even Weiss and Blake had a little tinge of red at their cheeks. I face palmed and sighed,

"your not going to stop until we're together are you" I sighed again, huh, I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I? Yang gave an innocent face to which I responded with my 'confessors' face.

"No" I said simply, Ruby looked very relieved, I went to a corner of the room and sat down.

I sat there thinking, mostly about how Ruby was acting around me after that huge fight against the Grim, she's starting to care for me, that much is true. I know people believe that love doesn't happen that fast, but tell the Seeker and the Mother Confessor that, they fell in love in like two or three days, not including the two days the seeker spent unconscious. I know that I'm starting to care for her as well, she's Beautiful and a skilled fighter, but I'll think about that later, right now I need sleep.

Next day

I woke up to a very loud noise, I looked up and saw Weiss on the floor, with Ruby, Yang, And Blake standing over her, Ruby had a horn in her hand. After a few minutes of yelling from Weiss, Ruby declared that we would decorate of our new room, it took almost an hour but we finally had our new decorated room with bunk beds. My uniform had also arrived along with my Scroll, and after we ran for class I familiarized myself with it. And the rest of the day was a little boring so I won't talk about it, but I will say that after a spat between Ruby and Weiss, Weiss declared that she'd be the best teammate ever so that was cool.

Breakfast: next day

I sat down with the rest of my new team and team JNPR. We talked about random things, like where I'm from, and Nora's crazy ass dream, I'm seriously starting to worry about that girls sanity.

"There we were in the middle of the forest in at midnight" Nora spread her arms and talked in a quiet voice.

"It was day" Ren sighed

"and we were surrounded by Ursii!"

"They were Beowolves"

"20 OF THEM!"

"There were two"

"But they were no match for us and me and Ren made a butt load of Lien selling off Ursa Skin Rugs!" Nora ended her story by jumping and acting like she was throwing money into the air.

"She's been having this dream for the last month" Ren sighed again and let his head drop to the wood table with a clunk.

"How do you live with this girl, maybe you should cut off her sugar intake by, like half or something cause this is ridiculous." I whispered to Ren, he responded with another sigh, "believe me I've tried many, many times" I nodded understandingly and went back to eating. I had an ongoing conversation with Ren about his country, which I might add reminds me of japan, or china. But as I was about to ask something else I was cut off by a sadistic laugh, looking up I spotted CRDL surrounding a lone girl with bunny ears. They were teasing her. I frowned, which Ren seemed to notice and looked to where I was glancing and saw the reason of my mood change.

"Absolutely atrocious, picking on a timid girl that won't fight back, it's pathetic." Pyrha practically spat in disgust. I was about to ask why someone wouldn't do anything when a pained yelp sounded, I snapped to the source and saw the leader Cardin yanking the poor girls ears, causing her to cry out in pain, and they were laughing at her! That was the last straw, I stood from my seat causing both teams present to look at me. Ruby looked concerned,

"hey, what are you going to do" she asked, grabbing on to my uniform. I looked at her and took her hand and gently took it off, I smiled to her.

"just going to teach someone the meaning of pain." I put on my 'confessors' face 'I'm doing that a lot aren't I?' and started walking towards the target of my hatred. Now even though I never had combat training I know where to hit a person to knock them down, and with my apparent 'gifts' from fate I think I could actually do some damage. Cardin never saw it coming, I walked up and before his team mate could warn him I jammed my hand into the underside of his unarmored arm, making him release the crying girl.

I followed it up with a jab to the right side of his throat and slammed my open palm into his face, effectively breaking his nose, a fist flew towards me from one of his team mates. To slow, interesting, I caught the fist and kicked the mans middle and pulled him forward, tripping him as he went past and let go of his hand. The second member came forward and I dodged his throw while grabbing his throatand throwing him into the final team member. OK, that was Bad Ass, At least you didn't leave me defenseless ya fuckin prick!

Cardin got back up with his team, I raised my hands and they promptly ran away, yelling that this wasn't over. I turned to the female Bunny girl who was literally shaking like a leaf, when I put my hand on her shoulder she suddenly jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and cried. I finally put my hands on her back and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Finally, she released me and thanked me profusely before leaving.

I returned to my team, who were very grateful, Ruby sighed in relief and smiled, and Pyrha was probably the happiest. And the normal daily routine continued as usual, when we went to bed that night I thought about Ruby's reaction when I stood, she wanted me close to her, I saw it in her eye's, she thought I was going to get hurt. And she was extremely relieved when I beat that team senseless and almost latched onto my arm but stopped herself at the last second, well the weekend is in a couple of days, I'll ask her to come with me and when I get the chance I'll talk about it with her. I hope my nervous fits don't come back before I get the chance, I do not need that thank you very much.

3 Days Later, RWBY dorm Room

I finally looked over my Assault rifle one more time before taking a new and full Magazine 'need to remind myself to thank Ozpin for that' and slapping it into the weapon, pulling the charging handle I looked down the sights and nodded. Ruby was sitting next to me, watching as I pulled the M4 apart and put it back together, which I didn't know how to do before.

I swear, something or someone is getting a kick out of this and WHEN I'm gonna find them, I'm GOING to kick the shit out them. I mean, this is ridiculous to the point of no god damn return! 'sigh' oh well, I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. Should probably ask Ruby to go to the city with me, my patience is wearing thin as it is... did every single day need to be that agonizingly long!

"hey Ruby?" I start the Conversation and inserted the last shell into my shotgun and pulled the pump.

"yes, Jake?" she asks, oh yeah, I gave myself a temporary name until I can remember my real one, just so you guys aren't confused (yep, blatant destruction of the fourth wall), any-who.

"Seeing how it's the weekend I was going to get some armor and I'm just wondering if you wanted to accompany me, you know, to show me the lay out and help me find my way around without looking like a complete idiot." Ruby giggled a little bit at that last part, probably 'cause it's true, she seems to think it over for a minute before nodding.

Alright, just let me tell the rest of the team" she pulled out her I-pad wannabe and proceeded to do just what she said she would. After that we left the room and went to the docks and surprisingly, arrived to the city in less than 10 minutes, now that is some efficient transportation right there. We then wandered the city until we came across a custom weapons and armor shop, as we entered the shop a rather Russian accented voice sounded.

"Ah! Ruby! My favorite costumer! How is your day today, rather well I should hope? What is it you need my girl, blade polish, anti-rust spray, or perhaps some of that special ammunition your darling Crescent Rose uses, eh?" wow, he must like Ruby a lot, damn I wish I was that popular with the people at my shopping mart, Ruby just shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Chessyc, one of my team members needs replacement armor since his old armor got shredded by more than a couple of Beowolves." she explained and Mr. Chessyc nodded his head understandingly and waved me forward.

"So my boy, what is it you want? leather, steel, Mecha-shift?" the Man questioned me, and I gave him a drawing I worked on and since I had learned what Mecha-shift was I was going full out. An angular steel-plated chest piece with a Mecha-shift helmet (think Dead space 2 elite armor with more angled parts and more armor). Box-like for-arm-guards with each having two serrated and curved 10 inch blades each one (Yautja from AVP), the shoulder plates were angled outwards and curved to allow the easy deflection of blades (think a less bulky BOS shoulder from Fallout), the belt had six metal-reinforced mag pouches for, well, magazines.

The leggings were simple angular shin, knee, and lower leg guards (think halo: combat evolved Marine leggings), Mr. Chessyc looked at my design and grinned.

"well, some parts are simple, while others are very complex, done, and because your with my number one costumer I'll give you 50% off! Come back in, say, 5 hours and I'll have your new armor." I nodded and after Ruby said her goodbys we left to go find somewhere to get some food. We eventually found a quaint little restaurant not that far from the armaments shop and we decided why the heck not. Half way through our meal I decided to bring up the subject of... well us, oh boy.

"hey Ruby?" Ruby looked up with a acknowledging look, with her face half way into her hamburger, kinda cute in a weird sorta way.

"I've... this is my first time asking this so I'll just cut to the chase, I like you, and after these past few days, I believe you like me as well, and I really hope I'm not wrong." Ruby's over dramatic response was expected, and after beating her chest to stop the coughing she regained her composure she took a deep breath and looked at me, somewhat embarrassed.

"wow, that was cutting to the chase rather hard, huh? ***sigh*** to be honest, I- I have been finding my self attracted to you over the few days after we met. I was honestly scared that you weren't feeling the same so I didn't say anything, stupid now that I think about it, but I never thought that love happened this fast ya know?" I nod, yeah it is hard to believe but the world works in mysterious ways.

"It has happened in the past, where I come from, there are some couples that fell in love not even 5 days after meeting, and for two of those days one of them was unconscious, so I don't think that this is something to worry about, OK?" I explained and Ruby finally nodded and sighed in relief, we stayed like this for what seemed like hours until Ruby looked up at me, fidgeting with her hands a little and spoke.

"Well S-since we both feel the same way, can we, um, you know... um... start a relationship?" she finally got out before looking away again, blushing rather hard. Usually the guy asks in situations like this but I'm proud she had the courage to ask herself, so I gave an unnoticed nod.

"yeah, we can" simple, yet so important in ways I can't even comprehend. Ruby looked up to me again and smiled, tears in her eyes. We decided to finish our lunch and walk around the park and stores. After after a few minutes ruby asked to hold hands, to which I readily agreed, and we kept walking. Soon though it ended as the hours rushed by, and we had to return to the shop to get my armor. Putting it on was rather simple and that was good, after everything was in place I walked out to Ruby and Chessyc, pushing a button on my wrist, the helmet started unfolding a sealing around my head, it surprised Ruby that's for sure.

It was black for a second before the visor turned on, looking around I spotted different settings for the visor. NV (Night Vision), IFR (Infrared), 5X optical and adjustable scope, and an IFF sensor, Ruby was highlight green. Wow, he went all out on this didn't he? After I said my thanks and told him that Head master Ozpin was fronting the bill, me and Ruby left and walked back to the Air-ship port. Unsealing my helmet as we walked past several shops, as we past a Schnee dust shop I heard something and stopped, Ruby stopped with me and looked at me with a confused and concerned glance.

That's when it happened without warning, Multiple explosions ripped through the calm air, shattering the visage of peace. Debris flew threw the air and pelted the ground and the shock wave knocking everyone in the vicinity to the ground. I slammed into the ground, ears ringing and my head felt like it had been split open. The screams came next, the cries of pain and agony as people unlucky to be close to the blast bled from their ears, some were imbedded with broken wood and glass and even holes from the metal of the explosives used.

I shook my head and looked around at the carnage around me, wait, Ruby! Shit! I looked around frantically before looking behind me, what I saw was not something that anyone should have to go through. She lay on the ground and on her side, a two inch wide, 4 foot long, steel pole through her right side, she was facing me so I could very well see the agony she was in. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to choke back screams. I rush to her side and take her hand, trying to calm her down, she gasped over and over again. I could only imagine the pain she was in but I held her close, she begged me to take out the metal, but I couldn't without risking her even more than she was.

I soon heard the sirens of the aid vehicles and before long we'd be taken to the nearest medical facility,

"I know it hurts babe but help is almost here, just hold on!" I hugged her as close to me as I could as she continued to cry, it's a horrible feeling, knowing that some one you care for is in so much pain and you can't do a damn thing about it. I continued to hold her until the emergency response team reached us and took her, I wasn't really injured enough to require immediate attention, Ruby, how ever did, so I let them take her. She pleaded with them to let me come but they wouldn't and I knew why, even if I hated it, I reassured her that I won't be gone long, and promised to be with her soon. And then she was taken to the hospital.

Looking around I spotted a figure leaving the scene but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the fact that he was unharmed, not a scratch on him. He had a black coat and pants along with a bone white mask with horns and red markings that looked like something a grim would have, in his left hand was a sheathed sword and the sheath had a trigger on it. I narrow my eyes and push the hidden button on my wrist, activating my helmet.

And I was soon following the suspicious man through the streets until he decided to turn around, and jumped a little but tried to hide it, can't say I blamed him. I added a little art job after Chessyc was done and he helped with it. It was meant to intimidate, and/or scare my opponents if they happened to be human, it even worked on Ruby.

A grin was carved into the mouth piece in a permanent toothed grin, each tooth was in a triangle to appear sharpened like a shark, and it wasn't painted any color to add to the rather frightening look. On my chest piece was a gold and black cross with two black wing-like objects on each underside of said cross, two blood red swords were crisscrossing behind the cross. On each side of the crosses arms was a different colored Rose, left was black and the right was red.

"If your going for intimidation it certainly works." the masked man finally stated, I'll take that as a complement thank you.

"I'm also smart enough to spot a potential suspect from that bombing that just occurred, I'm wondering, why are you not injured from that explosion, unless you knew it was going to happen and prepared accordingly." I gave my opinion, voice slightly distorted behind the helmet. The man frowned,

"apparently you are, time to take care of the problem." he stated as he aimed is sword at me,

"what are you doing, you gonna shoot your weapon at-" and he did exactly that, a blood red sword smacked right into my forehead, thankfully not denting my armor, ***sigh*** should've seen that coming. I notice at the last second that he sped towards me, grabbing his sword and slashing from behind. I barely dodged in time, as I turned around he slashed again, and I just want to tell you that what happened with Cardin and his team was a god damned fluke, cause this ass hole wasn't giving me any openings.

Finally I got away from him, OK, can't use my assault rifle because it isn't here, shotgun would take to long to get out... wait a minute. I smiled under my helmet as the man waited for my to attack.

"Name?" I asked and the man cocked his head and shrugged,

"Adam, you?"

"Jake Hunter." as soon as those words left my mouth, the arm-blades shot out half way from their carriage and I made two fists and raised them in the tradition Hunter fashion. Adam took a step back,

but I charged at him immediately and the next few minutes could be considered a down-scaled fight from that Web-series with two teams and a hole lot of bad ass fight scenes (guess what?).

Our blades clashed over and over, raining sparks over the alleyway. He was definitely better than me in terms of skill, but I attacked viciously and kept changing tactics and fighting style and that kept Adam off balance as he tried to compensate for my erratic behavior. I'd leave my self open deliberately and as the other mans sword hit my armor, lightly scratching it I might add but denting it in a few places, I'd either grab his sword and yank him forward and slash him with my other bladed arm or just body ram him.

10 minutes and We were starting to get tired, and were both injured to a degree, I'm honestly surprised I didn't instantly get annihilated within the first few minutes. As we stared each other down Adam suddenly straightened and sheathed his sword, frowning.

"your the first one I've fought in years that wasn't killed after the first few minutes, my Aura is below 20% and I can not continue at this rate, I am leaving, if you wish to pursue then you may, but I have the feeling you need to be some where else, am I correct?" breathing heavily I shrugged,

"This doesn't mean I'm forgetting what you did and believe me I will come and kick your scrawny ass if and when you show your face to me again, that is, if you can hide." I grit my teeth, I didn't want to let him escape but I need to go back to Ruby, and I doubt my armor could take anymore hits on the left shoulder anyways. I retracted my blades, turned and walked away.

AN: cool, next chapter done, and as always, leave a review. If I made any grammatical errors or areas that I could improve upon please tell me, I think I did alright as I was editing all frackin day today. As for the thing between Jake and Ruby, yes it can happen that fast. I already said it plenty of times in the story, and I got them together now because I want it to have a somewhat bigger role, and one of my main ideas for their relationship growth is going to be polled immediately after this is published so yeah, that's why. On another note, this chapter reached about a thousand more words (not including AN) than the first chapter, how crazy is that?

I hope you guys like this, I spent most of every day working on this since the publishing of my first chapter. Again, please review and send me some suggestions on what I can improve upon, I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: the amount of favorites and follows I'm getting for this story in the last few days is freaking ridiculous. I honestly never expected that, but it sure does feel so damn good! Among other news, why this chapter has a longer delay than the last one (I think) is because I took a break from writing the last one, as it took me most of the day for almost 6 days to complete AND edit, yeah I'm that paranoid, today, the start of this chapter is 6/2/14. on a related note, on Open office each of these chapters are like 13 to 14 pages long, so that's why I consider them LONG, just so you don't get confused. Oh, and why is my poll being ignored? I mean come on! is it that hard to go onto my profile to enter your choice? ***sigh*** why do I even bother...

Now onto the story at hand, which is the Jaune X Pyrha 'Arc' if you could call it that and yes that pun was intended.

( ) AN out of Dialog, In dialog it is character actions

RWBY: FATE SUCKS

CH. 2: Ruby, and fighting

I arrived at the hospital after what seemed like days but in reality was only a few hours, I felt many feelings during this time, the most prominent being anger. Angry at my self for letting my feelings for Ruby make my decisions for me and letting the bomber get away. But there's nothing that can be done for the moment and whats past is past, as a wise old man once said, 'life is in the present, not the past.'

Sighing I entered the hospital, walking down the hallways, asking for directions until I saw familiar fire Blonde hair next to one of the rooms, Weiss and Blake were there as well. Walking up to them Blake noticed me and gave Yang a light tap on her shoulder, instantly she looked up and spotted me, and instantly rushed towards me. But instead of the slap and yelling for letting Ruby get hurt like I unfortunately expected, her arms wrapped around me and I was given a massive bear hug.

"There's our only male team member! Where were you!" Yang demanded as the hug stopped and she stared into my eyes.

"Well, I found the man responsible for the bombing and since I really couldn't anything for Ruby without getting in the medical personnel's way I decided to confront him, but in the end he got away." I gave my explanation and everyone visibly tensed.

"What did he look like?" Yang asked again, this time calming down and satisfied with my explanation of why I wasn't with her baby sister.

"Tall for one, black dress suit, normal things that high class men wear. The things that stuck out were the mask and his weapon." Yang nodded for me to continue and I certainly wasn't going to stall for deny her.

"Well the mask was white, had horns on it and red markings. It only covered his eyes and had two slits for seeing. His weapon was a Katana-like sword colored red and the sheath was a rifle that could shoot his blade out. He was a damn good fighter to." the three girls had different reactions, Weiss was thinking so hard I could swear steam was coming out her ears, Yang looked glad that she found out who had hurt her baby sister, and not the normal glad either.

Blake had an interesting reaction though, her features were morphed into that of shock and she was considerably pale, and her bow twitched like mad. But after about 4 or 5 seconds she regained her composure slightly, interesting, I'll have to ask about that later.

The rest of our conversation was cut off as a nurse approached us and coughed to get our attention, when she got it she gave a small gesture to follow.

"Yang Xiao Long? ***nods*** your sister is in stable condition and is conscious, you will have 15 minutes to speak with her before she will need to be sedated to keep the pain from keeping her awake." As we all nod she opens the door to Ruby's room and let us inside, and shut the door behind me, leaving us to attend to some one else. Yang immediately walked to the bed, taking her sisters hand and squeezed lightly, her sister returned the gesture softly and smiled.

"Hey Rubes, how ya feeling?" Yang fixed her position on the chair she was currently in and I walked to the opposite side of the bed and leaned on the wall next to the window.

"None to worse for wear, but I can't feel anything around my belly though, and that sucks." Ruby and Yang giggled lightly before Ruby turned to me and and smiled again.

"You kept your promise." Simple, but very important between the two of us.

"Told you I would, Never make a girl a promise ya know you can't keep." I answered, Yang caught the hint and smiled.

"So my precious Ruby and Jake are finally together! And without my help! Oh that's just to awesome!" Yang jumped up and hugged Ruby, much to her distress, then jumped on me again, much to my distress. After that had settled we spent the next few minutes talking about random things before Weiss, Blake, and Yang left, leaving me and Ruby alone for the rest of the time.

"Thank you, after you left I was so scared. It hurt so much and when they drugged me I thought I was dying and I wouldn't be able to see you again and.. and..." she couldn't finish as it was cut off by choking sobs. I went to the head of her bed and took her in my arms, I just held her to my chest and let her cry. After a minute she parted and smiled.

"Thank you" I nod looking at the time and sighed.

"Have to go now, but I'll be back" she nodded and said her goodbye but before I could leave her side she grabbed my hand and pulled me back. When her lips met mine and I just stood there shocked, well I didn't expect that, but after a few seconds I put my hand around the back of her neck and deepened the little kiss. Another minute passes before we break off, Ruby was blushing slightly but smiled and waved me off with her hands. Giving a fate pout I felt the room to herself as she giggled, good that she's happy now, but onwards to school life it is, I never expected to go back to school after graduating, UGH.

4 Days later, Sparring class

"You all worked hard these past few days but now it is time test your skill against your fellow classmates" Glenda announced to the class.

"The first match will be Jake Hunter and Jaune Arc!" Oh boy, I walk up to the arena with Jaune behind me, as we got in position I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Jaune, but if it makes ya feel better I won't hit to hard." Jaune looked a little indignant to that remark.

"Same to you" his weak comeback sounded, ouch, and people said that I sucked at comebacks...

shrugging I go into the 'stance' and Glenda started the match. Jaune wasted no time and charged forward and threw a sloppy downward attack, I don't know how to sword fight and even I thought that was sloppy. Pyrha seemed to agree as she face palmed rather dramatically. As soon as his sword was racing towards my head I thrust my arm above me and it instead clashed with my armored brace. His eyes widened as I gave him a rather feral grin and his eyes practically shot out of their sockets as my blades extended half way out of the brace then I punched his gut and pushed him off of me.

I didn't give him a chance to recover and slashed him multiple times, each time his blade came to block I swatted it out of the way and punched him. He fell back only to quickly get back up and slash at me again, the swords tip slit my cheek before I was able to dodge in time. It wasn't deep, but it hurt, oh now I want to go full force.

SHKSHING!

my two left blades shot out of their bracer and then, to Everyone's surprise, both extended to their full length. Each blade was now a solid foot out of their armored braces, the second halves were like curved spikes and serrated edges. Jaune gulped loudly as he stared at the four blades aimed at his direction. The match didn't last long after that, Jaune desperately tried to block and attack but with my erratic fighting style he couldn't really predict where my blades would come from.

Finally I hit him directly in the chest, his white Aura straining to keep the blades away until finally I threw him to the ground and planted my foot on his chest.

"That is enough Mr. Jake, you have won." Glenda called out and then proceed to point out why Jaune had lost, it wasn't very informative to me since I didn't have Aura so I walked back to my seat and the day continued on as it usually did, just without a member of the team. Damn I need to stop thinking of that.

Next Morning, 7:24 AM

I walked down the hall in our corridor to the Shower room, to think they have CO-ED bathrooms at this academy. I guess it makes sense though, they don't need to worry about rape or anything like that considering everyone is a certified bad ass and could kick your ass to September, kinda like the military now that I think of it. I entered the room and was greeted by most of my new friends that were already here, Jaune and Ren were at the sinks brushing their teeth and Nora was bouncing behind Ren chatting up a freaking storm, dressed like the two men, as in, only her underwear and each time she bounced... Er, you get the idea.

I got to the shower area, undressed and pushed on the wire to the shower head, man do I love these showers. Looking around finally I see Pyrha two heads away from me, Weiss was on the opposite side of the room behind me, Blake was at the far corner on Weiss's side. She still had her bow on? OK, I'm really curious as to what she's hiding, but My thought was cut off as Pyrha noticed me.

"That was an interesting fight yesterday, I'm curious as to how you got those wrist-blades, do you mind?" she gestured to a body wash at my feet, nodding I picked it up and lightly tossed it to her and she caught it.

"I had Them specially made when me and Ruby went out a couple of days ago" I gave a short response as Pyrha turned off the shower to put on the body wash, her hands glided over her skin as she put it on, flowing over her breasts and down her legs, giving her skin a shining glint.

"Like the view?" she questioned me, smiling as I watched, and because of my current state of mind the only thing I could think of was

"Yep." Pyrha gave a small laugh and shrugged, turning the shower back on to wash the soap off.

"It's good to know at least someone isn't nervous or blushing up a storm every time they see a naked woman, but I know your taken, so as long as you don't try or do anything I have no problem with you looking or enjoying it, just be glad I'm not charging you." We both laughed now, and silence ensued for a second.

"Don't worry, I know if I did try something, you girls would kick me out and wouldn't let me back in, the most I would do was watch, like I'm doing now, and I'm guessing that guy your talking about is Jaune?" Pyrha nodded and sighed.

"He's always like that when we're showering, don't get me wrong, it's cute but..." Pyrha sighed again and looked down, her arms crossed below her breasts.

"How'd you do it? (I look at her curiously) how'd you get the courage to tell Ruby how you feel?" I blink for a few seconds before something clicked in my head, 'OHHH I get it, Pyrha likes her team leader.'

"That isn't something I can easily explain Pyrha (she nods), when we first met I didn't think about helping her, I just did. And during the last week our feelings grew until I was certain she cared for me, then I just asked her. Pyrha, you have feelings for Jaune?" She just nods and shuts off the shower head, I followed suit but we didn't move.

"If he loves you as well then it will be the start of a relationship, if he doesn't and rejects you which is stupid because you are a stunning woman (Pyrha blushes slightly), as a wise man once said, 'There's a whole world filled with beautiful women like her, you can search for another, just not her.' In your case it would be a man but my point remains, just try to find someone else that would be better for you." Pyrha blinks for a second before smiling.

"Well that was rather full of wisdom, if I didn't know better I'd say you are a lot older than you look (I give her a rather bad fake pout to which she laughs), but thank you for that, after classes are done I'll bring him to the roof and ask him, now we'd best be off to class or we'll be late." We left the the shower area and got on our uniforms, Weiss and Blake were waiting for us outside and as soon as me and Pyrha entered the hall we left for class.

After class and dinner

After my team went to sleep I left the room and went to the roof to see how our resident female spartan was doing at asking her leader out, but when I got to the door I heard an angered shout. That's... not good, but before I could open it it thrust itself open and Pyrha stopped in front of me, somewhat startled, her face drowned in tears, she closed her eyes and walked past me and I gently took her hand. She stopped for a second before continuing down the steps. After she was out of sight I walked to the open door and heard more voices, Jaune's and, no fucking way, Cardin? That's not good.

I looked out the opening to see Cardin jump down from the roof and Jaune standing there with an all to familiar look on his face. I suspect he may have fucked up.

5 days later

It's just as I suspected, Cardin has Jaune on a Leash. I can guess what happened that night, Pyrha, the extremely gentle woman that she was, was just about to confess her feelings before Jaune said something stupid and completely broke the poor girls heart, and Cardin, being the Jackass that he is over heard and now figuratively has Jaune by the balls. That sucks, this needs to be fixed soon or else Pyrha and Jaune will never have a chance, just need to think of something. Pyrha was sitting next to me on the air ship that was currently heading to Forever Falls for a school trip, hosted by Glynda.

Everyone was silent, for Blake it was normal but for everyone else it was kinda suffocating, Pyrha refused to make eye contact with Jaune, Weiss looked out the window, Yang was just sitting there tapping her fingers nervously, hell, even Nora wasn't talking which is very disconcerting!

After we arrived at Forever Falls Glynda gave us our instructions to collect tree sap, oh what fun, I hate sap, stupid sonofabit... damnit. Jaune was dragged away by Cardin and all the other teams went their own ways. Minutes went by as my team collected the sap, but I wanted to know what Blake was hiding, I know it's rude but it's been bugging me for like EVER!

I walked over to Blake and nudged her shoulder, she looked up to me questioningly and I gestured to follow me. After we were alone, I think she's getting nervous, her bow is twitching again.

"What do you want Jake?" she asks cautiously, I decided to be blunt cause I really didn't know how to approach this easily.

"I was wondering, and I've been really curious about this but whats up with the bow? (Blake jumps and her eyes widen) Don't mean to pry but it twitches every time your interested in something, and you never seem to take the thing off. The first time I noticed was when I gave the description of the ass that almost killed Ruby, your bow was twitching like crazy and you were really pale.

"Just answer me this (she nods slowly), are those ears your hiding?" she twitched again before sighing, slowly she undid the bow and let it fall into her hands, revealing two small violet kitten ears... yep, should've seen that coming. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off with my finger across her lips, slowly I patted her head and smiled.

"Your reasons for keeping it a secret are your own, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I needed to know why your bow was moving, sorry if I violated your privacy like that." I scratched her behind the ears to which she purred.

"It's all right, just don't tell the others, alright?" she asked in a pleading voice, I just nod and put her Bow back on (with her help) and went back to our team. After another half an hour we'd retrieved all the sap and me and the rest of my team went to check on JNPR. Then I heard yelling and the sound of an Ursa, immediately I started running ran to the source with my team not far behind, after a minute we found a clearing, but it was what was in it that was surprising.

Cardin was on the ground, literally shaking, and Pyrha was embracing Jaune who had his sword out covered in black blood. The other part of the scene was the headless Ursa in the middle of the field. Well that is interesting, I walked up to the hugging team mates just as Pyrha confessed, to say Jaune was surprised would be an understatement. Every one laughed (except Cardin) as Jaune was stuttering like a love struck teen, oh wait, he is.

Pyrha then kissed him when he dumbly nodded, after every one left I stayed with the two as we walked back to the class.

"I guess you two got what ever it was sorted out? Cause seeing Pyrha looking like a heart broken damsel in distress 'literally' wasn't fun" Pyrha playfully glared at me while Jaune just nodded.

"Good, now, when we get to go to town we're going to go celebrate!" I fist pumped the air and the two others just rolled their eyes and took each others hands as we walked back to society.

AN: not my best chapter and a little rushed, but it's readable, the editing was a B****H! I may be editing this after it's published, PM me if there are multiple errors and stuff PLEASE! And if you didn't notice little thing between Jake and Blake... there MAY be a Bigamy. For those who don't know what that means, it's a man with two wives, And NO it's not a harem, that's just wrong on so many levels, it isn't the same anyways, and this isn't a definite, it's a maybe, just depends on how the story goes. If you don't like it if I do do it then you can leave because I do not need Flamers ridiculing me for every little thing that I do that's not normal. Not much else to say besides GO TO THE POLL AND CHOOSE SOMETHING DANG IT!


End file.
